you saved me
by jamieXXlynchXXR5
Summary: what happens when brogan moves across the street to R5!


hi! my name is brogan, i'm 19 and i'm moving all the way from new castle to California and i'm really scared because well the reason why i'm moving is because my mum died last month *sighs* and now i have to go and live with my good for nothing dad, there's only three word that man tort me abuse, drink, drugs, i just really wish he has sound proof windows.

~~~at dads house~~~  
"your gonna sleep in here" he said pushing me into a room with a single bed, a wardrobe and a desk.  
i new if i said anything he would start "thanks" i said with a side smile.  
"whatever i'm going to bar, if your not here when i get back i swear to god your dead" he said slamming my bedroom door shut, as soon he left i burst into tears falling onto the mattress.  
"i miss you both"i said sobbing.

~~~3 hours later~~~  
"get out here now" my dad screamed banging on my door.  
"brogan get up" my shouted  
"i am up dad" i said trying to hold back the tears, "this is gonna be my life until he kills me" i said before going over to my wardrobe and getting dressed:  
/cgi/set?id=78675895  
i ran down stairs and grabbed an apple.  
"were you going" my dad smirked  
"i don't know any were" i said walking over to the front door, "i'll be back after lunch" i said walking out the door in a sigh of relief, i sat down on the grass outside of my house and lay down, then i plugged in my head phones, the glee version of cough syrup came on.

when the song ended i was kinda sad but then things got even worse "OUCH!" i shouted sitting up in pain.  
"oh my god i'm so sorry" he said running over to me.  
he looked very familiar but i couldn't put my finger on it "don't i know you from somewhere" i asked  
"i'm riker lynch" he said  
"oh your that guy in a band with your sibling r5 or something" i said standing up  
"yeah" he said blushing looking down grabbing his ball that hit me in the FACE, walking away.  
"by the way riker" i said stopping him  
"yeah" he said turning around  
"i love the warblers" i said doing a rydel lynch heart with my fingers, he giggled,  
"why thanks we all now i'm the cutest" a boy about riker's age said walking over to us  
"how so this is what people call niff" i said raising a eyebrow  
"really..." riker said  
"brogan" i said  
"are you from England?" curt mega (nick the warbler) asked  
"no i'm from mars" i said sarcastically.  
"and that is why i never want to visit England" curt said walking away to the other "warblers"  
"well what part are you from" riker asked  
"new castle" i informed him, as he had an confused face, "and you have no idea what that is" i sighed  
"no i don't" he said shaking his head "well me and the guys are playing football wanna join" he asked holding out his hand  
"aye" i said taking his hand "by the way aye means yes" i informed him  
"good because i had no idea what that meant" he said smiling  
when we got to the "warblers" waiting for riker we were still holding hands.  
"huh riker your cheating on me" curt said fake hurt  
i quickly let go of his hand, grabbed the ball and ran away.  
"hey" riker said running after "after her" he commanded all the other boy as they all ran after me, because i used to run track in new castle i was a really fast runner.  
"how are you such a fast runner" riker said out of breath.  
"i'm grease lighting baby" i said laughing, riker finely court me, he grabbed me by the waist, grabbed the ball and thrown it to curt.  
"hey i wasn't done making you suffer" i sighed  
"i think i'v suffered enough" he said breathless while i laughed at him, when we walked back over to everyone else i saw some other people overt there  
"brogan this is my brothers and sister" he said still breathless  
"hi i'm rydel" a very perky blonde girl said holding out her hand  
"wow i fort you were brittany spears" i said shaking her hand  
"yeah i get that allot" she giggled  
"hi i'm rocky but you can call me the man of your dreams" he said flipping his hair holding out his hand  
"i'm good with calling you rocky" i said rolling my eyes and walking away back over to rydel without shaking his hand.  
"i feel sorry for you being the only girl" i said to rydel  
"you get used to it" she said folding her arms while i laughed "so what about you, you have any siblings" she asked  
"i used to" i could feel my heart drop when i said that  
"used to" she said in confusion  
"her name was sophis, she was 6" i said holding back the tears  
"awww i'm sorry" she said pulling me into a hug  
"so shall we go to the mall tomorrow or something because i really need a friend" i asked pulling out of the hug  
"sure i would love to have a British friend" she said in excitement  
i giggled and grabbed the bag "bye guys i have to go" i said as all the boys sighed in sadness  
"do you have to" riker whined  
"yes i do" i said pulling him into a hug "bye riker" i whispered in his ear  
"bye brogan" he whispered back while hugging back, i pulled away from the hug  
"were's my hug" rocky said hurt, i giggled and pulled him into a hug  
"bye rocky" i said pulling out of it  
"do i get a kiss goodbye" he said pointing to his cheek  
"oh rocky i doubt you will ever get a girlfriend" i said reaching up into is chest to kiss his cheek, "bye warblers" i said walking away from rocky over to my house  
"bye brogan" they all said waving.


End file.
